


輕輕

by rain923



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain923/pseuds/rain923
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 1





	輕輕

已經到了熄燈時間，客廳卻還散出燈光，伴隨綜藝節目的罐頭笑聲。

是誰還沒睡？勇利拉開紙門查看，銀髮的男人趴在矮桌上，閉著雙眼。

「維克托？」試著小聲叫喚，沒有反應。

勇利輕手輕腳地進入客廳，關掉電視，然後在維克托身邊坐下。

桌上有一壺冷掉的茶水，周圍散著日式小零食的包裝，維克托來到日本一段時日，已經完全融入日本的生活了呢，勇利心想著。

勇利趴下看著男人圍進臂彎裡的半張睡臉，長睫毛、細長的眉、高挺的鼻子和微啟的薄唇，以前只能在螢光幕和報章雜誌上看見的人，如今就近在咫尺，勇利現在想起來都還覺得有些不可思議。

在這睡會著涼的，必須叫醒他，勇利知道，但他還想再看著這睡臉一會兒。

再看一會兒……

突然，一個想法冒上心頭，勇利羞紅了臉。

他正坐起來左顧右盼，家人都睡了，工作人員也只剩櫃台還有人留守，現在在客廳，沒有人會經過，這裡只有他們兩個。

不會有人看見吧？

勇利跪坐，稍稍靠近男人一些，因為緊張，勇利吞了吞口水。

他不會突然醒來吧？

男人依然熟睡著。

勇利又靠近了點，現在很近，近到能聽見男人沉穩的呼吸，近到能看清男人銀色的長睫毛。

男人俊美的睡臉就在眼前。

勇利緊閉著唇，胸腔內鼓噪得不停，生怕自己擊鼓般的心跳聲會把男人吵醒，連呼吸也變得小心翼翼。

輕輕地，一下就好、一下下就好。

他靠近男人毫無防備的半邊臉頰。

就一下下……

  


＊

  


維克托醒來時，發現電視已經關掉，整間屋子都靜悄悄了。

「啊……」想要站起來卻發現兩隻腳都在發麻，結果又跌回座墊上。

聽到客廳的騷動，黑髮男孩探頭進來。

「勇利，你還沒睡呀？」維克托笑著：「你快去睡吧，我的腳麻了，等等我就會去睡了。」

維克托動手收拾桌面，男孩也進來一起收拾，維克托看見男孩從臉頰到耳根都脹著紅。

「勇利，你怎麼啦？」

維克托伸手想看清男孩的臉，卻被男孩躲開。

「沒、什麼都沒有！」男孩一邊搖頭一邊誇張地揮著手。

看見男孩的激動反應，維克托雖然疑惑，卻沒有再問什麼。

確認燈都熄了，走廊上的照明只剩下窗外的月光，男孩直接就要回房。

「勇利，」維克托叫住男孩：「你沒說晚安呢。」

「晚、晚安……」男孩盯著地板，沒看著他。

維克托輕笑，男孩沒道晚安就回房早已不是第一次了。

他走近男孩身邊，在男孩發熱的臉上輕輕落下一吻。

「晚安，有個好夢。」月光映在冰藍色的眼裡，笑彎成月牙。

維克托進房休息了，留下男孩在原地無聲爆炸。

END

\---------

-198964


End file.
